


Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained

by Somniare



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Multi, OT3, Post Series 7, Spoilers for Series 7, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Not entirely,” she said shyly.  “I wasn’t even sure you’d do it.  But as I said, I’d long been aware of how close you two are.”<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the events of _Intelligent Design_ and contains small spoilers for Series 7.
> 
> Written for the Happy Lewis Fanworks Fest on LJ for this prompt:  
>  _Robbie, James and Laura visit a pub. The next morning Robbie wakes up sandwiched between Laura and James._
> 
> Betaed by the brilliant wendymr.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Robbie slowly opened his eyes.  The anticipated headache was non-existent, but now his bladder was bursting.  He gave his eyes a moment to adjust to the dim light before attempting to move.  He frowned as the blond head in front of him came into focus, his sleep-muddled mind trying to work out what was puzzling him.  
  
 _Oh, Christ._   His mind reeled.   _That’s not Laura, that’s James. How the hell..._?  
  
He slid back carefully towards what should have been the near edge of the bed, struggling to work out why it seemed so far away.  When Robbie was finally able to place his feet on the floor and look down at James's sleeping form, he was surprised to see James was perched almost on the edge of the bed, his head resting at the end of a row of pillows stretched across the full width of the bed.  As far as Robbie could see, without disturbing the sheets any further, James appeared to be naked.  Swallowing hard, Robbie looked down at his own nakedness.  As his eyes skimmed the room, he vaguely registered the sound of a toilet flushing followed by a tap running.  He spotted his boxers draped over the footboard and retrieved them, almost falling over in his haste to cover himself.  He willed the fogginess in his mind to clear.   _What is going on here?  What has gone on? And where the bloody hell is Laura?_ __  
  
He jumped as cool arms slid around his waist, his loud yelp startling James, who jerked upright, overbalanced and promptly fell out of the bed.  “James!”  Laura laughed.  “Oh, my God, are you all right?”  
  
At the sound of Laura’s voice the events of the evening came rushing back to Robbie.   Stammering about needing the loo, Robbie rushed out of the room.  
  
**  
  
Robbie walked cautiously back into the room and leant against the doorframe.  Laura, now sitting on the edge of the bed wearing one of Robbie’s t-shirts and little else, patted the space next to her and Robbie moved forward hesitantly.  Laura glanced across to James, who was now sitting cross-legged, in his boxers, on the other side of the bed and gave him a small, knowing smile.  
  
As Robbie sat down, Laura asked warily, "Think, Robbie. Or are you trying _not_ to remember?"  
  
"I..."  Robbie's voice was a harsh whisper and he coughed to clear his throat.  "No. I remember.”  He looked up, feeling the heat rising in his cheeks, a sheepish grin on his lips.  “I suppose I started it, really, didn't I?"  
  
"Well... I did encourage you.  Just a little."  Laura’s smile was threatening to become a broad grin.  
  
“A little?”  Robbie looked at her incredulously.  He narrowed his eyes at her, watching for her body’s unconscious response as he asked warily, “What made you... Did you have any idea what would happen when you...?”  
  
“Not entirely,” she said shyly.  “I wasn’t even sure you’d do it.  But as I said, I’d long been aware of how close you two are.  I’ve...”  She blushed.  “I’d speculated as to whether you and James would ever, had ever...  Seemed as good a time as any to push the boundaries.”   
  
Robbie blinked at her in astonishment and looked across at James, who managed to look simultaneously pleased, nervous, satisfied, and about to flee if necessary.  "And you, you cheeky sod..."  Robbie grinned in amazement at him.  
  
"I thought you’d protest or put a stop to it if you didn’t like it.  And now look where we are."  James’s eyes wandered from Robbie to Laura and back again, and the smile that appeared on his face filled Robbie with joy.

 

 

**********

 

 

 _Earlier that evening..._  
  
They were celebrating Jean Innocent’s promotion to Assistant Chief Constable.  Though they’d both left the force nearly six months earlier, Jean had insisted on James and Robbie being there as, in her words, they had provided her with “innumerable opportunities to practice academic diplomacy and the calming of ruffled feathers” – skills highly valued by the Chief Constable.  
  
James was uncharacteristically sociable and charming – a phenomenon Robbie put down to him being free from the constraints of rank and protocol – and more than a little mischievous.  Indeed, Robbie would have sworn on his pension that James was stirring up Peterson by flirting with him, a supposition supported by the look of glee on James’s face when a flustered-looking Peterson hurriedly excused himself and all but fled into the shadow of the Chief Constable.  
  
A very relaxed James wandered over and leant comfortably against Robbie’s shoulder; it warmed Robbie to see James at peace with himself and he savoured the closeness of him.  However, on seeing Laura approach, he gently pushed James upright.  "Steady up, lad. Laura'll be getting jealous."  
  
"Me, jealous of James?  I doubt it."  Laura smiled fondly at both of them.  
  
**  
  
When the official celebration was over – at the politically correct time of 8pm – Laura, Robbie and James convinced Jean, her son Chris, Julie, and Gurdip to move on to a nearby pub with them.  Despite Jean’s new rank, and the potential for awkwardness, it was a very laid-back evening, with conversations flowing easily and all shop-talk ignored.  To the amusement of all, James and Robbie started a good-humoured argument over whose turn it was to buy fertiliser for the allotment.  
  
Jean, pressed up next to Laura in the small booth, shook her head in fond disbelief.  “Still inseparable?”  Laura nodded.  “How on earth do you put up with it?”   
  
“I had to take two for the price of one, you could say.  Robbie would be miserable if James _wasn’t_ around, and I’m not having a grumpy Geordie in my bed.  Besides, James is also an excellent house guest, so the spare room’s always available to him.”  She grinned at Jean.  “How many of your visitors make you breakfast in bed, and remember how you like your eggs?”  
  
Jean looked at Laura and raised her eyebrows in disbelief.  
  
“I kid you not, Jean.  He and Robbie spend most Saturdays down at the allotment, we all have dinner together – provided I haven’t been called out – James stays the night, and at 9am on the dot he brings in breakfast for two.”  
  
Jean blinked.  “James,” she called out, interrupting the fertiliser war.  “If you ever get bored with Laura and Robbie there’s a spare room at my place.”  
  
In the same instant, James blushed and gaped, Robbie snorted loudly, and Laura choked on her wine.  Taking in their reactions, Jean’s eyes widened in horror, but when James dissolved into giggles she burst out laughing.  “Oh, my God, I’m sorry; I didn’t mean it like...”  
  
Everyone at their table was giggling now, their attention on Jean, so only Laura saw James and Robbie exchange glances.  She sighed to herself.  She’d caught James’s look of contentment when he’d leant against Robbie earlier that night, and this was simply another confirmation of what she’d long believed.  She was tired of them suppressing their feelings for each other, getting close then side-stepping the subject; it was time to push a few boundaries to see what would happen.  Laura was confident their friendship was strong enough to survive a little testing; she didn’t want to lose James from her life any more than Robbie did.  Laura had had several years to think this through, years in which she’d expected Robbie to come to her one day and tell her that he and James had become more than professional partners, more than best friends.  They weren’t Inspector and Sergeant any more; only their own uncertainties – and no doubt her presence – held them back now. For her own part, Laura had already decided she was more than happy to share James with Robbie or – as would most likely be the case – share Robbie with James.   
  
“Oh, come on, Jean.”  Laura nudged her teasingly.  “I’m sure that’s exactly what you meant.”  She turned her attention to Robbie and James, giving them a cheeky wink and praying fervently they were relaxed enough to play along.    
  
“Go on, Robbie, love.  Give James a kiss; show him how much you really care.”  
  
Robbie looked at her curiously, raising his eyebrows.  
  
 _Shit_ , Laura thought, _he’s not going..._   Laura held her breath as Robbie turned towards James, who was looking at him expectantly.  Robbie’s eyes started to close as he leant towards James.  Jean was watching, stunned into silence and her mouth had fallen open.  James moved his head slightly, and his and Robbie’s lips met.  The giggles and chattering dropped to a low murmur as the kiss lingered.  Laura managed to silently count to ten before Robbie pulled away, blinking, leaving a flushed and bamboozled-looking James staring into space.  
  
Robbie lightly cleared his throat and, with a small embarrassed smile, asked, “Was that what you meant, love?”  
  
Laura surprised herself by managing a wide smile and a nod.   
  
Jean made a small choking noise and leant close to Laura’s ear.  “I did just see what I thought I saw, didn’t I?  They really did... snog?  I mean, that was more than a friendly peck?  I mean... I know you and I discussed the possibility that they might...  dear God, Laura – where will that leave you?”   
  
Laura smiled knowingly at Jean, then whispered in her ear, “Shopping for a bigger bed, I hope.”  
  
Turning quickly away from a now spluttering Jean, Laura reached across and tapped Robbie’s arm.  “It’s past Boy Wonder’s bed time.  I think we should take him home.”  
  
**  
  
Laura went into the kitchen to make coffee while Robbie led James to the couch, where they both collapsed into their usual places, with Robbie in the middle and James nestled in the corner.  
  
Laura came in with a loaded tea tray, which she placed on the coffee table, and settled herself in the armchair opposite them.  Robbie tried to work out her expression.  
  
"What is it?"  Robbie waited for a cheeky reply or an astute observation.    
  
She spoke tenderly.  "Will you kiss James again?  Please.  I need to know if what happened in the pub was a one-off or not – whether you were simply humouring me or if..."  
  
Robbie turned his head to look at James, who had slowly lifted his head from Robbie's shoulder and was staring curiously at Laura.  
  
Robbie looked back at Laura, tilting his head quizzically.  "What’s brought this on?"  
  
Laura took a deep breath. "I've always been aware that you and James were a 'package deal', even if you weren't."  
  
When Robbie started to protest, Laura quickly, though kindly, interrupted to stop him.  
  
"Your well-used couch? James’s ability to get away with more cheek than the rest of the Oxfordshire Constabulary combined?  And that’s just for starters; the whole station was aware of how close you two were – are.”  She smiled kindly.  “Haven’t you ever wondered why DC Gray was the only officer who volunteered to work with you when James was away in Kosovo?”  
  
“Well, er, I thought...  I don’t know.”  
  
“He was new, had never seen the pair of you in action.  Everyone else was wary of incurring your wrath because they _weren’t James_ – even Julie _._   James didn’t just leave shoes to fill, did he?  He also left a place in your heart."  
  
Robbie closed his eyes and let his head droop as he realised she was right.  “So what made you...  why now, why didn’t you say something sooner?”  
  
“I didn’t know for certain – still don't really know – _how_ close you are... were... could be... want to be.  It wasn’t until after James came back from Kosovo, when I saw his face after I jumped you in the pub..."  
  
James sat up in his seat, looking as though he was about to start spouting denials.  Laura spoke quickly, looking from one to the other.  
  
“You can be honest with me; I’m not about to go off into histrionics, or start wielding bone saws and scalpels.  There is more here, between you, isn’t there?  Or you want there to be more?” she added quietly.  
  
James’s reply, though barely a whisper, was clear in the silence that followed.  "Yes.  Speaking for myself, yes."  He pulled himself upright and forward so he was seated on the edge of the couch, his body turned towards Robbie.  
  
Robbie's eyes darted from James to Laura and back.  He thought back over the evening.  James had had the most to drink, yet he certainly hadn’t been drunk, and he knew damn well none of them were even barely tipsy now; the brisk walk back to Laura's had sorted them out.  He had to be truthful to himself.  He couldn’t blame the drink for his acting on Laura’s prompt; as soon as Laura had put the suggestion into his head, he’d realised that kissing James was something he’d wanted to do for a very long time and simply hadn’t had the balls.   
  
He closed his eyes and forced his breathing to slow down as his mind relived the memory of James’s lips against his own; he had no luck convincing his heart to stop racing.  He opened his eyes to find himself gazing into the depths of James's.  The answer was simple.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He fell slowly towards James, their lips meeting with the lightest of caresses.  Then James’s hand brushed his cheek as his tongue flickered against Robbie's lower lip, and Robbie’s defences and doubts fell way.  He kissed James back, tentatively at first, but when a happy, soft sigh dropped from James’s mouth, Robbie deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring the edges of James’s teeth before urgently seeking out his tongue.  As he sank into James’s embrace Robbie's thoughts whirled.  _Wouldn't have expected this. To enjoy this.  To want – to crave –_ this _. If James had done this a year ago I might never have got with Laura, but Laura's encouraged this – what's she thinking, is she pushing me towards James or ... the three of us? Together? I need to see her face, I need to know what she sees._  
  
Gently breaking the kiss, Robbie drew back from a breathless James.  He was startled to see Laura now sitting on the coffee table, her face not more than a couple of feet away. She was flushed, her breathing shallow and rapid, and her eyes were dark; Robbie could see her pulse as it fluttered along her neck.  
  
She spoke in an awed, breathy whisper.  "When you kissed in the pub, I thought what I felt came from the shock of seeing you actually do it, but it’s not shock.  My God, I’d wondered what it would be like... how I’d feel if I were to watch..."  Her eyes flickered between Robbie and James.  She raised a hand and lightly stroked Robbie’s face, her fingertips trailing over his lips and chin and down his throat.  Then she did the same to James; were he not stunned, Robbie would have smiled as James’s eyes glazed over at her touch.  Laura turned back to Robbie and kissed him.  It was different to any kiss she’d given him before; there was an urgency and desire behind it that Robbie could feel but not describe.  What he was aware of was his cock as it rapidly filled, pressing hard, almost painfully so, against his clothes.  Nipping his lower lip as she parted from him, Laura then turned her attention to James.  Robbie stifled a gasp as James's eyes first widened before slowly closing.  That was how he'd felt when he and Laura had finally kissed.  Curiosity getting the better of him, he watched James’s groin as the unmistakable bulge of his erection grew.  Robbie marvelled at the realisation that what he felt oozing through him wasn’t jealousy, but arousal.  He wasn't completely sure what was going to happen from here, but copper's instinct rapidly filled in many of the blanks, and he felt an odd calm as it also told him that this was going to be more than okay and mutually beneficial.  
  
His reverie was broken when Laura stood and tugged at his hand.  A dazed James was standing beside her, rocking slightly, Laura’s other hand firmly gripped in his own.  
  
“C’mon, Robbie,” Laura encouraged.  “The bed’s just big enough for three.”  
  
Robbie swayed to his feet; only James clutching at his belt and pulling him in for a kiss stopped Robbie falling back on to the couch.  
  
**  
  
This was way outside any of Robbie’s experiences, and something he’d never even thought about – not even after his years in Vice – but Laura obviously had, and James was clearly more than willing to participate.  Robbie briefly wondered about James’s ease with all of this this before accepting that, even after this time, there were still new – and exciting – things to learn about his best mate.  Very much out of his depth, and relying solely on the guidance of Laura, and now James, Robbie fell back onto the one thing he was certain of – his complete trust in them.  
  
The last coherent memories Robbie had were of a gentle mouth tracing kisses down his neck as nimble fingers teased his nipples, while soft wet lips enveloped the head of his hard cock.

 

**********

 

 

Robbie was brought back to the present when Laura took hold of his hand; she was shivering lightly in the cooling air.  James rocked forward onto his knees and crawled across the bed so he was kneeling between Robbie and Laura.  He took hold of their free hands, their fingers intertwined with his.   
  
“Since we’re all awake, and don’t have anywhere to be tomorrow, may I suggest we start up where we left off, warm things up a little.”  
  
He drew closer still, let go of Laura’s hand to cradle her cheek and leant in to kiss her, his tongue pushing easily past her parted lips.  As Laura started to moan softly, James released Robbie’s hand and reached out to him.  Finding the waistband of Robbie’s boxers, James slipped his hand inside and began to slowly massage his cock and balls.   
  
As he began to stiffen under James’s ministrations, Robbie breathed out a quiet groan.  Watching Laura surrendering to James, he felt his arousal surge; he willed himself to move and pressed one hand between Laura’s thighs, a small shiver passing through him as his fingers slipped into her wetness.  Lowering his head, his mouth caressed James’s neck with soft, wet kisses, as his other hand pushed aside James’s boxers and his fingers wrapped firmly around James’s thickening cock.  
  
As his eyes fluttered shut, Robbie briefly contemplated what the future held for them.  Of one thing he had no doubt – they were going to need a bigger bed.

 

~~~~~ _fin_ ~~~~~


End file.
